Caged For Loving
by Silent-Mousie
Summary: Azkaban was now known for the song that drifted out of the cell windows down. The guards hated the song because they knew it was the song of The Muggle-born Resistance. The imprisonment of these muggle-borns was due to a law passed. A Marriage Law. R&R!


**Disclamier: **Harry Potter isn't mine… And the song is called "The Story" by Brandi Carlile… enjoy this is the first time I have attempted a one-shot like this… so be gentle with your reviews…

**

* * *

**

**Caged for Loving**

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you_

_  
_Moonlight streamed through the narrow barred window onto a dirty floor. Hermione Granger sat in her dank cell in Azkaban singing quietly. The female in the next cell leaned against the bars that surrounded Hermione. She began to sing the same song and soon all of the prisoners in the block were singing.

_I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Oh because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do and I was made for you_

Azkaban was now known for the song that drifted out of the cell windows down. The guards hated the song because they knew it was the song of The Muggle-born Resistance or more commonly known as the M.R. or Mudblood Uprising. The imprisonment of these muggle-borns was due to a law passed two months prior. This law stated that all muggle-borns must marry a pureblood. Some of the prisoners were there because of sheer defiance and others because of sexual preference but most often it was because they loved someone already.

Hermione looked around to her companions who sang with her. She saw Dennis Creevey who was not as fortunate as his brother Colin. Colin was married and exempt from the law while Dennis was madly in love with Sherrie Johanson a beautiful half-blood. Justin Finch-Fletchley was in the cell on her right side staring out his small window, while Carolina Codswell was on her left. Carolina's bright blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her long black hair seemed serene even though it was thoroughly matted. Carolina looked up to see Hermione and held her hand in a comforting manner. Hermione smiled only to turn and see Donaghan Tremlett the muggle-born bassist for Weird Sisters. He came because he thought it was wrong. Tremlett being there threw the younger generation of witches and wizards into an uproar. He was offered amnesty by the Minister and he refused and said he wouldn't leave until the law was repelled. Penelope Clearwater was a different case then all of them. She was married to a pure-blood yet she still sat in a cell as a statement. Her husband didn't take it well when she decided to join Hermione one month into the enactment of the law but, Percy Weasley visited his wife daily and told her of all the progress being made to remove the law.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you._

The guards began to yell at them to be quiet but that only encourage Hermione to stand up, walk to the cell window, and sing louder.

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true... I was made for you_

Her fellow prisoners did the same and this song flowing out the window was carried by the wind to tents that were defiantly pitched outside on boats floating nearby. People emerged from the tents and began to sing sadly to their lovers and friends. Dennis waved down at his girlfriend who waved back up at him happy to see him even if it was only his figure. Hermione smiled at this and turned to see the person she wanted to see. Three figures walked out of the main tent Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. She waved singing loudly to her love, _  
_

_Ohh yea it's true... That I was made for you_

and Luna was singing the same thing back just as loud.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
